The New Girl?
by foxgirl8
Summary: After spending her time traveling the world, Maria Vargas comes back to her birth place, Japan. This is where she meets two old friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, but one of them acts more strange than usual. What happened to him that made him act so off? Will love grow from the strange relationship or will she fall for someone else? Will one choice change her whole life forever?
1. The Start Of Something New

**Hey this is my new story! Please use that cute box below for all your comments! I dont own Ohshc. Please have a great day Princesses and Princes!**

* * *

"We are almost in Japan, Miss Maria Vargas." the blond flight attendant stated as I was reading a letter. "Good, when we land please inform my mother. She gets worried about me, especially when I am leaving to a place alone. Did you tell the principal of the academy when I will be arriving?" "Of course I did. He said that his son and his friends will be awaiting your arrival." I smirked at the thought, "Fantastic, do they know about my appearance?" "No, I was told that they think that one of his associates are visiting him and they are to show her around." My smirk grew into a grin and I thought of my old friends in Japan. "I wonder how they are after all of this time. It has been a few years since I've seen their faces." I looked outside of the window as I saw Japan's shore come into view, "I should get ready." I stood up and walked to the back room of the private jet, as it was heading towards Ouran Academy.

"Does anyone even know why we are standing in a field?" Haruhi asked the other host club members as she looked at their clueless faces. "This, my dear daughter, is are landing site for all of the helicopters and planes that need to land. As for the reason, my father didn't really explain much except that it was someone he knew, like an associate of his. He did explain that it was a princess so we all must show the princess what the Academy has to offer." Tamaki said as he scooted closer toward Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru went around her, with their arms around her shoulders and said, "We heard that she was our age." "Where did you two devils here that?" Tamaki asked, curious. "Kyoya told us but thats all he would say." "Mommy, why did you tell them about her but not me?"he whined and closed in on the guy with glasses. "Well, daddy, what I have learned about her is that she wants to be a surprise to those who know her." He lifted up his glasses and started to type on his laptop. "Maybe she would like some cake, right Takashi?" Honey asked Mori with a hopeful look. "Yes."Mori said silently.

Suddenly, a gigantic jet plane started to land. "There is her plane, everyone, you must greet her with the most gentlemanly way possible. Our fame could be sent from our guest to around the world." The twins agreed, saluting to him as they all watched the jet land, and the door open. The flight attendant walked outside of the plane, "Good morning Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. My boss would like to introduce herself." She backed away from the entrance as I walked out, slowly. I looked up at their faces and said, "Hey, I heard that you are the host club! My name is Maria Vargas," I spotted the twins and right when we locked eyes, I knew they recognized me. "Hello my foreign princess. I am the leader of this club." I heard someone talk to me and looked away to see the one called Tamaki talking to me up close. I remembered what the twins told me and what to say to make him shut up. "Oh so your the weirdo called Tamaki" I started to salute, "Hello, Boss!"

He froze at first as I heard the twins laugh, "Never expected to be called that by a girl huh boss."said Hikaru as he popped up behind me. "You should see the shock on your face! Hahaha!" then they were both next to me as they spoke together, "You didn't tell us you were coming Maria or we would have told them about you!" they said as both of them hugged me. "You know her?" asked one of the guys he was a little shorter then Tamaki and had brown hair so I assumed it was Haruhi. "Yep we spent a year of school together and had lots of fun. She was the only other person we let into our group, then."said Hikaru, putting his head on mine. "Throughout those years we've wrote letters and called each other about what happens here. We've told her about everyone." Kaoru said as he did the same thing with his head. "What did you say about me?"Tamaki said sounding curious. I caught a little glance between the twins and I knew what we were going to do, a trick. "Oh nothing much, except," I grinned an evil one, "oh it's nothing." Hikaru and Kaoru knew what I was doing and played along, "Yeah, it's nothing boss. Just that, oh never mind lets show her around before lunch starts." they led me along the way towards the school until a couple others went in front of us.

"My name is Honey and this is my bunny Usa-chan." the little one lifted up his stuffed animal," Takashi is the one behind me. Would you like some cake during lunch?" I couldn't resist how much of a little baby he looked so of course I said, "Great, I can't wait for it. I love cake!" I smiled then saw the one with glasses, "So you must be Kyoya. My mother thanks you for your police's aide in the break-in last week." "Tell her that it is their job, after all." he shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop. The silent one was just standing there until he said one word, "Hi." and we all started to walk to the school. I wondered how the twins got mixed up with such weird friends.

At first, they showed me all the classes. To me, they all seemed kinda boring. After that, they showed me the rest of the rooms. Kyoya was typing on his laptop, the twins said that it seemed like he was glued to the thing most of the time. Haruhi looked off to me for some reason, the twins never talked much about him, except Hikaru. Which led me to some conclusions about his feelings. Honey was having fun and playing around as Mori was looking at him, which reminded me of a worried mother hen like how the twins described it. And Tamaki was really being a pain about what they told me, some of what the twins told me was good, some of it bad, some were ideas of pranks to pull on him. Hikaru was having fun and teasing him, but also glancing at Haruhi once in a while. Kaoru was telling me about everything but when ever I see him he barely even looked at me.

I pondered why, when I heard a low chime. "Oh, it is time for lunch. Come on, lets start heading over to the cafeteria!" Kaoru said as he grabbed my hand. I, automatically, felt like time froze still as I looked at his hand holding mine. 'What is going with me?' I thought as time started again and Kaoru let go of my hand without looking back and marched away. I felt something warm seep into my face as I, too, walked to where he was going. I didn't even notice the stares of Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki. I looked back after a couple steps and shouted, "Come on!" The others followed as we all went to lunch.


	2. The Friendship and The Hostess?

**Hello, your highnesses! I created a new chapter for all to enjoy! ^.^ I don't own Ouran Host Club. Please make a comment in that adorable little box below and I will give you recognition in the next chapter!**

* * *

We all got to the lunch line, I decided to get the A lunch with a soda. Right when I decided my drink, a sprite, both Kaoru and I said it at the same time. We looked at each other, his eyes seemed so deep and I felt entranced until he looked away and ran to the table. Haruhi walked to me and said, "What is wrong with Kaoru? He was just fine until the akward moment with the hand holding?" she looked at me at I just stared at her, 'She was watching!?' I thought. "You're right Haruhi. Do you think he likes her?" I started blushing again, "Why are you guys talking about that if he likes me, then he can tell me we've been friends for a long time! He would of told me if he did!" I shouted, but on the inside I was thinking of if he changed somehow. I went to the table and started to eat.

"Maria, I thought you were in France last time we talked? Did you have to run away from someone there? How long will you stay?" Hikaru asked while Kaoru just ate. Honey was looking at Kaoru curiously, then gave me a piece of pineapple cake. "France! Did you visit Paris?!" Tamaki practically shouted off the top of his lungs. I was half listening when I answered the questions, "Yes I was in France, no I didn't run away from anyone, I'm staying for only 2 months of school, and yes I visited Paris." casually shrugging off the stare I was getting from a few girls in the cafeteria. "That means you will be able to stay for Valentine's Day! I am so very glad," he took my hand, "my sweet Maria." he kissed my hand and gave me a look that would have made other girls crumble. I just looked away and took my hand back, "I don't really allow anyone to do that Tamaki so I suggest you do the same, or should you be punished." I believe he thought differently because he started to blush and Hikaru started laughing like a hyena.

I started on my dessert when an announcement came on the intercom, "Hello, this is your chairmen, Yuzuru Suoh, with some news about the Host Club. They are adding a hostess into the club and I would like see all of you treat her with respect. That is all." All of a sudden, the huge cafeteria was filled with stares and whispers about the hostess. "So should we announce that it's you, Maria, or wait until the club starts?" Kyoya cleaned his glasses and looked at me. "Uhm I'd rather wait until we get into the club." the whole table, well except for Kyoya, was staring at me with shock. "And what type of hostess would you be?" I thought for a moment, "I don't really know. I guess we will see when it starts." "YOUR THE HOS-" I covered Tamaki and the twins mouthes. "Shh."

Right when it happened, more whispers came out. I even thought I heard my name said a couple times. Finally, Kaoru talked to me, "Hey, so you'll be staying for the spring party?" "Yeah and why is it that you chose to talk to me for that subject?" I questioned him, looking at his expressions on his face. "No reason." he turned his head, I couldn't see the look on his face when he did. "Kaoru, I don't really know what is going on between us but please can we be like we use to be?" He grinned, "Sure."

The bell rang in time with his word. We got up and threw our trash away, "Maria-chan, want to play with me and Usa-chan in the garden?" His face was so cute and innocent, I crumbled,"Okay Honey, why don't we all go there?" I looked at everyone else. "Sure." Kyoya shrugged tying on his laptop. "Okay, it's fine with me." Haruhi said looking at the others while Mori nodded his head. "Yes!"Tamaki said, seeming happy about it. "Okay," said Kaoru, "Yeah it will be fun and hey boss, did you figure out what we said to Maria yet?" Hikaru grinned evilly. "No."He said with a sad puppy face. "Ok well," then all three of us chimed together, "see you all at the garden!" we laughed and ran towards the door that lead to the garden. "Come back right now and tell your father what you said about him!" Tamaki shouted but tripped and fell. "Silly boss." we laughed as we opened the door and ran into the garden.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the second chapter. I bet you all are wondering what will happen in the garden. Don't worry your great minds about it. Review what you thought, in the box below, and I am sure to give you praise and write more! Hehe! ^**.**^ Goodbye my friends and I wish you the best of luck this year! Until we meet again, Adieu!  
**


	3. The Garden Game and Meeting of Kasanoda

**Greeting my fellow readers! It is I and I have come with a new chapter for you to enjoy! Thank you for reading it so far. ^**.**^ Please stay faithful and read more. I don't own Ouran Host Club, only my characters that I make up like Maria.**

* * *

Once I entered the garden, I froze as I saw flowers that I only see in my mothers garden. "It's beautiful, huh?" Tamaki sighed as he smiled at me. I took a few step back and shouted, "Don't touch me you pervert! Oopsy." In a blink of an eye, Tamaki was in a corner of the garden and tending to some mushrooms. "Now you did it, Maria. We warned you about this in the letters." Hikaru and Kaoru were by my side, looking at the boss picking mushrooms. "I didn't mean to, it slipped out of my mouth. Tamaki I am sorry but they also said good things about you." He turned his head slightly, "Yeah, like what?" he questioned with a sad puppy face. "That you're a great leader...and a great...king!" Right on cue, he stood up and laughed, "A king you say," he ran up and hugged the twins, "Thank you my sons." "If we could say something." I motioned for them to shut it and they understood.

"What should we play Maria-chan?" Honey asked as he was playing a drum on Mori's head. "We could play Kick The Can until it's time for the club to start."Kyoya offered, "But, of course, I will be a spectator." "Aww, why won't you play with us mommy?!" I started to laugh, "You guys were right, he does call Kyoya mommy!" "Okay, if we are going to play lets stop waisting time." Haruhi said, a little peeved by all the shouting and laughing. I think that she was either jealous or woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "We should play now." Mori exclaimed flatly as he tossed Kyoya the can. He sighed as he placed the can on the floor and kicked it. I started to run, looking behind me at where the others are going that I didn't notice that someone was in front of me. I turned my head in front of me just in time to see the face of the person I was about to crash into, a red head with a shocked look on his face.

We both fell to the ground, some of the grass blew in the air as I opened my eyes and saw that the one I fell on was the guy the twins talked about, "So your Bosanoda? You don't look scary at all. "It's Kasanoda and you heard about me?" I heard Kyoya start to count so I dragged him along and hid in the bushes. "Sh, the game is kick the can. We don't want Kyoya to find us." I whispered, "I'm sorry the twins said your name was Bosanoda. My name is Maria Vargas and I am going to stay at this school for two months." I explained as I heard footsteps fade away. I sighed as he just stared at me, "Uh, sorry for making you fall earlier." "Oh, it's my fault sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." he seemed way nicer than what the twins said and his stare isn't cold at all.

In that moment, the bushes parted and the whole host club was watching us, "Uh... hi everyone." The twins looked shocked and picked up Kasanoda, "You have other girls fawning over you, why are you in a bush WITH MARIA!" the twins looked like they were about to beat him up until I spoke up. "I dragged him here, it's my fault. While I was running, I wasn't watching where I was going so I ran into him. I was about to explain some stuff until I heard Kyoya start to count, so I panicked. I pulled him into the bushes so I could explain while staying hid. Sorry you guys." I bowed and Tamaki, Honey, and the twins started to hug me saying that they forgave me. "Alright, now please let go of me before I tear your arms off. I don't like a big crowd hugging me." they let go incredibly fast.

"Excuse me, Tamaki, but isn't it time for us to get ready for the club? We need to make new arrangements now that there is a hostess in our little, 'family'." Kyoya said with a tone that meant we are going to get ready whether you like it or not but I am going to sound nice about it. I looked to see if Tamaki noticed it but all he said was, "You're right. Welcome to the family Maria, you will be my other daughter. Can you say daddy?" "What?!" I couldn't believe he is that much of an idiot that he didn't hear the tone in Kyoya's voice and that he just called me his daughter while asking for me to call him daddy! He is the utter moron that I didn't think existed! "Thats not what I meant Tamaki." "Fine, fine. Lets go to the club room!" he said as if it didn't bother him to say such things. Oh right, Hikaru and Kaoru told me that he does this a lot. How could I have forgotten that. "Kasa-chan, you can come with us. You can be Maria-chan's test customer." Honey hopped onto Mori's back as they walked towards the room. "Things move along faster at this school, don't they?" I asked Kasanoda with a serious concern and whine in my voice. "Ya they do." "Hey Maria, don't stay behind with him. We still need to pick out your outfit for today!" the twins ran over to me, gave Kasanoda a glare, and dragged me towards the club room. Leaving the rest to follow their dust.

* * *

**I hoped you like the third chapter! Please save your comments for that cute little box below and I promise to read it! Until we meet again, my friends, keep playing kick the can! It's really fun!**


End file.
